Susumi Kajiwara
Susumi Kajiwara (梶原 スス'ミ') is a thirteen year old, cool PriPara idol who goes by the code name "KaIRO" while inside PriPara. She dubbed herself the Cyber Mage idol. This character is RPed with AngelicMoonlight. She is part of the unit CaTaLyST along with Amaryllis and Trixie. Appearance Inside of PriPara, she has her silver hair in long, neat twintails held up by a frilly, aqua (with yellow) bobble. Her right eye is a bright scarlet and her left eye is a deep blue with a lightning mark inside. She has a pale complexion inside and outside. Outside of PriPara, her hair colour is the same but her style is different as her hair is down and slightly shorter. Her eyes are both red but her height is the same. She also wears pale blue glasses outside of PriPara because she uses her computer too much. Personality Due to some childhood trauma and issues, outside of PriPara, she's generally very shy, but very caring and will go far out of her way to help somebody, even if she hates them. She is also very plain and doesn't stand out much while outside. Inside she is much more confident and asks people if they want a favour done instead of acting on her own accord. She get's a bit nervous before performing, but she (outside and inside), rarely gives up on something half way through and makes it her job to finish everything she starts. History Ever since Susumi was young, she can remember being amazed by electronics and researched all about them at every opportunity, playing many video games and messing about with website design tools. She had a friend she knew since Kindergarten, but eventually turned into the stylish diva in class, but still continued to hang about with the un-popular Susumi. When they were twelve, her friend told Susumi she was going overseas to EuroPara, at first, she was shocked, but after awhile she got used to the idea and supported her friend. This was until she found out that the plane her friend went on had crashed with few to none survivors, her friend was never found. That caused Susumi to loose her only friend and after about a month, the a friend of her deceased friend told Susumi that the reason why her childhood friend went overseas was because she couldn't stand being near the nerdy girl. This severely hit Susumi and caused her to lock away her nearly gained PriTicket, quit school to get home-schooled and become a text-book definition of a Shut-In. Her Mother got fed up of this attitude and forced Susumi to join the PriPara Idol Academy and become an idol within one week. Susumi came up with the idea of making a new her to gain a rush of self confidence as she is extremely socially awkward outside. Significant Coords * Magical Storm Cyalume Coord - Susumi's Cyalume Coord she uses during performances. * Capacitor Bolt Coord - Susumi's Casual coord she uses inside PriPara. Relationships Mrs. Kajiwara - Susumi's Mother, the two get along very well despite her mother's headstrong personality which makes her intimidating at first. She was the one her persuaded Susumi to go to PriPara and come up with the stage name "KaIRO". Mr. Kajiwara - The two get along nicely, he was the one who introduced Susumi to electronics and came up with her being the "Cyber Mage Idol". Amaryllis Yukimura - The two get along well and are in the unit CaTaLyST along with Trixie. They met after Susumi lost her Laptop and searched for it together. Trixie Tachibana - The two get along well but are also friendly rivals. They are in the unit CaTaLyST together along with Amaryllis. Trixie originally scared Susumi with her prankster tricks but after awhile they became friends. Trivia * Her birthday, 17/5/2003 is a pun, as electricity's relationship to thunder/lightning was discovered in 1752. * Her stage name, KaIRO, means circuit, referencing circuit boards. ** Also, her casual coord, Capacitor Bolt Coord contains the word Capacitor, an electrical component used inside circuit boards. * Interestingly, her last name can be translated as plain. * Her theme colour is actually deep blue, despite the amount of yellow in her outfit. Category:AngelicMoonlight Category:Cool Idol Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Student Category:Academy Festival Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Magical Storm Users Category:Idol Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess